Santa's Little Helper
by Pollie T
Summary: Every year the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys get special gifts from Santa Claus, but how does he always know *exactly* what they need? Perhaps "Santa" has some extra help...? Cute fic idea I had for my boi and just in time for Christmas! Will be a couple chapters. Rated T just in case of swearing. :)
1. Chapter 1

**It's that time of the year! While I _am_ working on Blue: A Drama, I of COURSE *have* to write a Christmas fic. Originally going to be a one-and-done but I think it'll work best as a three or four shot. The goal is to finish by Christmas morning. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_**Narrator's P.O.V.**_

It was exactly twenty-two days before Christmas when a shadowy figure crept into the forest one cold December evening. Deep under the cover of night, the figure slinked into a clearing where there on the edge stood a small, dimly-lit cabin. The figure approached the door and reached for the rusted door knob, a loud creak as it turned…

"Okay I'm he-AGH!" Boomer took Buttercup by the arm and yanked her in, shushing her in the process. Her eyes flared in anger and she instinctively punched his jaw, causing him to release her. "What the hell?!"

Boomer straightened his jaw and shook it off, continuing: "Were you careful? Did anyone follow you here?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Yes Boomer, I'm sure no one followed me here."

Boomer flew to the door and locked it, then peeked out the window. "Are you sure?" the nervous 14-year old checked each corner of the cabin, in case someone might have planted any cameras or tiny recording devices of any kind. "We need to make sure that this stays between us."

"Is that why you forced me to meet you at Fuzzy's in the middle of the night? Where is he by the way?" Buttercup asked, looking around.

"Don't worry about it," Boomer responded, gesturing at her to sit down. "You want some coffee?"

"It's two-thirty in the morning and I crawled over here. Do you even have to ask?"

"Sorry," Boomer shrugged, pouring her a warm mug of coffee. "Guess I'm just nervous about more people finding about."

Buttercup took the cup the inhaled the richness of it, sipping it little by little. "Don't see why it's such a big deal if people knew that you were-"

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta!" Boomer shushed her again, making Buttercup flick him. "Ow!"

"Well, stop shushing me."

Boomer poured himself his own cup of coffee and pulled out some cookies. Buttercup immediately reached over and took some cookies too. "Look, I know you might think it's stupid but I think it's more..._magical_ and Christmassy this way. You know? I mean, my brothers and I never really had Christmas growing up and whenever we did see it around town, we just had to...brush it off. Santa Claus, as you know, never visited us. We were always on the naughty list because of the crimes we did, and then when you don't believe in the guy, he doesn't bother to stop by."

Buttercup nodded along, nibbling at her cookie.

"And when Bubbles and I started going out," Boomer continued. "I could see why it was such a big deal. She loves it. And I wanted my brothers to see it too. That's why I started doing this. But if they find out I'm the one leaving those gifts..."

"I get it." Buttercup placed a hand on his shoulder. "And uh, thanks for letting me a part of this."

"Yeah," Boomer said. "Although… you did walk in on me while I was looking for something for Blossom."

"Right," Buttercup sipped at her coffee, Boomer doing the same.

…

"Though I wish you'd been wearing pants."

"LISTEN-!"

"Shhh, we can't let anyone know we're here remember?" Buttercup snickered, leaving a very flustered Boomer to huff in his seat, biting down on another cookie. "What _are _we doing here anyway?"

"Mmm," Boomer swallowed. "Well I was thinking that now that you know about this, I'm hoping maybe you could help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you know, today. I wanted to get some clothes for Blossom because I know she wants to 'update' her wardrobe or whatever but refuses to actually _buy_ clothes that she 'doesn't need'" Boomer air-quoted while Buttercup kept drinking her coffee. "I know she's not the same size as Bubbles so I couldn't go based on that and it's not like I could just ask her or Brick what her measurements are since they'd both get super suspicious-"

"Cut to the chase Boomer."

"Well, maybe YOU could help me get stuff for your sisters. You know them better than I do, and it would be nice to get a second opinion, plus…" Boomer finished his drink. "It might be easier to keep it a secret with someone helping me out."

Boomer gave Buttercup a pair of pleading eyes, large and wide and just like her baby sister's when Bubbles desperately wanted something. She hated when Bubbles did that. She hated that Boomer was doing it now. She hated those eyes.

But damn it all if they didn't work.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Boomer jumped into the air, nearly spilling Buttercup's remaining coffee over. "Uh, sorry."

Buttercup glared him into sitting back down before returning to her drink. "OK, so that's over with . Can I go home now?"

Boomer shook his head. "No, now that we have that out of the way…" he flew over to the corner of the cabin and pulled forward a large whiteboard. "Now we gotta PLAN everything. I'd pour another cup if I were you, we're going to be here a while."

Buttercup groaned, now deeply regretting having walked in on Boomer trying on Blossom's dress and wishing she had knocked first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright sorry for the delay, but here's part 2! PS they're 19.**

* * *

**_*Five Years Later*_**

"Now remember, we're doing this without powers," Blossom reminded her sisters, the three of them crouched into position just over the welcome mat of their house.

"Yeah yeah now c'mon, call it!" Buttercup replied impatiently.

Blossom rolled her eyes. Sheesh, you'd think that at nineteen her sister would've learned how to wait a little. "Fine, ready ladies?" she asked.

"Ready!" Her sisters replied.

"Go!"

The three sprinted off in different directions: Blossom to the kitchen, Bubbles to load the tree off the car, and Buttercup to get the Christmas lights from the closet. It was one of their many Christmas traditions in which all three raced to finish different tasks and the winner gets to put the star on the tree. Bubbles argued forever that she should do it since her task was to decorate the tree, but Blossom and Buttercup argued it didn't count. Now, they used to wait until Christmas Eve to do all this, but Bubbles and Buttercup finally convinced Blossom that her job was too easy with powers (baking the cookies) and that's why she kept winning. The first time they tried it without powers, the tree and house decorations took too long, and they had to use their powers in order to finish on time. Besides, having the decorations on all month was nicer. So now, on the second Saturday of every December, they wake up bright and early to race, without powers, for the Star.

It was in the middle of this race, while Buttercup was busy outside hanging Christmas lights, when she nearly fell off the ladder thanks to her very loud phone.

"Ah!" Buttercup held on. If she falls off the ladder and floats then she's automatically disqualified for using her powers. Once she regained balance, she very angrily answered the call. "What?!"

"Blue eyes to Green tights, are you there?"

Buttercup groaned, trying to balance her phone on her shoulder while simultaneously hanging up a row of lights. "Boomer I'm not using those fucking nicknames now hurry up and talk because I'm busy!"

"Shh! What if someone hears you and finds out?"

"No one's going to, uhh, hear anything," she grunted. "Besides it's been five years and no one's found out so will you calm down?"

"Fine. Where are you?"

"Home. Busy. Bye."

"No, wait!" Boomer yelled.

"Nope, can't talk. Must go."

Boomer huffed. "Fine! Look, just text me when you're done. I need to see you today."

"I don't know if I ca-MOTHERFUCKER!"

Buttercup cursed, having dropped the lights that she was reaching too far to hang. Her phone had slipped off her shoulder too, landing with a decent "thud" on the ground. She climbed down two rungs before jumping off the ladder entirely (she didn't need her powers to land, it wasn't *that* far) to grab the lights and phone. She must've landed harder than she realized however, Buttercup thought, since she heard a weird noise upon landing. _Huh,_ she stretched her legs quickly. _Sprain my ankle?_ Eh, Chemical X will fix it. "Listen," she told Boomer after picking her phone up. "I'll text you later, I gotta go."

She hung up the phone and climbed back up as quickly as humanly possible, trying to make up for lost time.

* * *

"OK but I need you to meet me- *ping*."

Boomer checked his phone screen to see that Buttercup had hung up. _Dammit!_ Boomer groaned and walked back into the pastry shop, picking up some doughnuts for his brothers. He also was going to see Bubbles later on today, and thought he could buy her some macarons. It was while waiting in line that he remembered he hadn't bought a gift yet for anyone. He wanted to a few weeks back, but Buttercup was busy with her new job and then Boomer had his first finals to worry about.

But school is over now and Christmas was upon them. He couldn't put it off any longer.

"Man," he mumbled to himself. Looks like some of the shopping will have to wait. Boomer grabbed the ready-to-go bag from the counter and left the pastry shop…

_Hmmm…._ Boomer thought to himself. _Well if I can't start shopping for the girls yet...then what is the perfect gift for my brothers?_

He had given some thought to what get his brothers before. He'd wanted to get Butch's bike fixed. He'd crashed it during a Halloween race earlier that year and, even though he could fly, Boomer saw how much it depressed him to have his "baby" in pieces. But Butch himself was able to gather the money (Okay, no, Buttercup helped) and fixed the motorcycle himself. So that was a bust. _Might have to ask Buttercup about him later_.

Oy, and then there's _Brick._ Hell, Blossom might be easier to shop for actually. Blossom is the kind of person who won't buy herself anything unless she absolutely needs it, thinks it's "wasteful" and that money could go towards something better. Boomer's going to have to really do his best as "Santa" in order to make sure Blossom accepts whatever he eventually gets for her.

But Brick on the other hand? Total opposite. Brick is the kind of guy who believes in getting himself his own things. There probably isn't anything that he needs which he hasn't already bought. And Brick buys really nice things for himself too. He doesn't often buy things, since he's also careful with money, but when he does, it's always the finest available.

This may be harder than he realized.

_But on the bright side…_ He already has half the gift ideas down: Bubbles, Buttercup, and himself.

It had been Buttercup's ideas all those years ago that he should start buying himself gifts too, or else it'd be suspicious. He just got himself what he always gets himself: new blades for his hockey skates.

What? He's a hockey fan. Plays it in college and everything.

Bubbles, man he's been planning _her_ gift for months. Bubbles was recently accepted into a summer internship program in Africa, where she's going to rescue and take care of injured or orphaned elephants. He had a specially-designed, elephant -shaped first aid kit made for her trip. Boomer also packed some elephant treats in there, so his girlfriend could give those guys a little extra TLC. All of it was ready and hidden somewhere only he knew about. Boomer also has a regular, boyfriend-type christmas gift that's less fancy for Bubbles but hey — it's not like he's supposed to outdo Santa Claus.

As for his partner-in-crime, Buttercup, well, he's got something similar in mind for her. _All in good time, Santa…_ Boomer smirked. _ All in good time..._

* * *

_*At the Powerpuff's residence*_

Bubbles shut the door behind her and caught her breath. She kept her ears perked up, in case of any footsteps or anything else. Once she felt she was in the clear, she let out a quiet sigh.

_"It's been five years and no one's found out." _

"_I need to see you today."_

That's what she heard. Bubbles could've sworn that's what she heard. And it sounded like, like…

_Boomer._

A tight knot formed in her belly. That was definitely her boyfriend on the phone, talking in secret, with her sister. Even if she didn't want to believe her ears, her eyes saw his name written on Buttercup's phone when she dropped it. It was him, he had called her. She knew she wasn't supposed to be using her powers but she needed the box of lights that Buttercup left outside for the tree and then she heard Boomer's voice and it just - !

_No! No, come ON Bubbles, get a hold of yourself! _ She chastised. _This is Boomer and Buttercup we're talking about! They'd never betray you! _

But, then why had they been talking "secretly"?

_"Five years and no one's found out…" _Buttercup had said.

_What have they been doing behind everyone's back for five years?_

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and Bubbles slid to the floor of her empty room. Five years… that was just a few years after she and Boomer started dating. _Come to think of it… I guess they have grown closer over the years? _

But enough to…

To ….

_No! Buttercup is with Butch and they're so happy! And Boomer loves her! You know he loves you! Besides, can you imagine Boomer with __Buttercup__?_

No offense to her sister, she loves her, but Bubbles really doubted that either of those two would last as a couple or anything for five years.

_Well then, what?_

No, Bubbles had no clue what was going on, and the worst part of her didn't want to rule out the possibility of Boomer having an affair with Buttercup yet, though the rest of her hoped with every fiber of her being that she was just being paranoid. But there was something going on, that's a fact. She just needs to find out what…

_And I know just who to call to find out._

* * *

**OoOoOoOh! Drama! You know I had to ;)**

**r&r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**part 3 of 4. enjoy :)**

* * *

**_*Butch's POV*_**

***Tweak***

***Tweak***

***Tweak***

***Rrrrrrrrrrrrrring*!**

"EY! PHONE!"

_Just pretend like you don't hear it. _

***RRRRRRRRRRRRRING!***

_*****_**tweak***

_Someone else can pick it up._

***RRRRRRR-**

"Hello? - HEY TURN DOWN THE MUSIC! - Otto's Shop, how can I help?"

_See, told you._

"HEY BUTCH! YOU GOT A CALL!"

_… damn it. _ "Going!" I yelled back.

I dropped the wrench and slid out from underneath the car, grabbing a rag on the way out to wipe the grease off my hands. I sped over to my boss in the office and he handed me the phone, narrowing his eyes at me while doing it. _Shit, he doesn't look happy. _"Make it quick," he warned. _Asshole._ I nodded back at him and took the phone out of his hand. _Better be fucking important,_ I thought, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Butch? Is that you?"_

"Bubbles?" I asked. _Weird, she never calls me. _"What do you need? I'm at work."

"_Oh sorry! I didn't get you in any trouble, did I?"_

I smirked. "Nah," I reassured, leaning onto the wall. "We're just in a rush to finish all these cars 'fore Christmas next week. Why, what's up?"

"_OK I'll be quick. I need to talk to you urgently, it's about Boomer. And," _she paused.

"And what?" I said into the phone, standing up straight and switching the phone to my other ear. "Did he do something?"

"BUTCH!"

"_Is that your boss?"_

_ "_Yeah, don't worry about him. What's wrong with Boomer?"

"_Let's just meet up somewhere later."_

I sighed, looking up at the clock hanging on the wall next to me. "Um, sure. I'm off in two hours."

"_Alright, um, do you want to grab lunch or something?"_

"Can I pick the place?"

"_Sure," _she replied. _YES!_

_ "_Alright cool, I'll call you when I get off."

"_Thanks Butch, see you later."_

***click***

_Weird, _ I thought, hanging up the phone. _She's usually louder over the phone. _I began to wonder if maybe Blondie wasn't feeling well, and maybe Boomer screwed up somehow. _Boomer you dumbass, what'd you do?_

_ "_BUTCH JO-"

"YEAH I'M COMING!" I shouted back, turning the music back on and returning to the car I was working on. _Two more hours, Butch, _I told myself as I picked up the wrench, the heavy rock filling my ears. _Two more hours to win that bonus for Cupcake._ I peered to my side as I laid down on the car creeper to the other guys working today. _Heh. _These guys are awesome and all but…

_Poor bastards don't stand a chance._

* * *

_-Boomer's POV—_

It was almost three-o-clock now. I stood outside a Starbucks with a coffee in each hand, waiting for Buttercup to show. She said she was on her way, her sisters and her had just finished their Christmas prep race. I took a sip of my own cup, still holding BC's cup in the other. _Huh,_ I noticed. _Coffee, like that one time. _

I heard a _**swoosh**_ in the distance and a split-second later Buttercup landed next to me, eagerly grabbing the coffee I was holding. "Alright, I'm here-"

"WAIT THAT'S MY CUP!" In a blue blur, I switched the coffee cups, careful not to spill.

"Fuck Boomer! Calm down!" She scolded, taking a sip of her own coffee. "Ooh, white mocha."

"You're welcome, by the way."

She rolled her eyes at me but muttered a sarcastic 'thank you' anyway. "Did you get any food?" She asked.

"Didn't you eat on the way here?"

"No," Buttercup took another swig of coffee. "Soon as I realized I lost the fucking game I just flew over here."

"You lost?"

"Yeah, thanks to your little phone call," Buttercup shoved me (in a jokingly mad way). "Plus, I didn't really feel like watching Blossom gloat about how she still beat us without powers."

I raised an eyebrow. "She won? Didn't she have to build like a whole, gingerbread Townsville?"

"Yeah, don't rub it in," Buttercup sighed. "It looked pretty good, not going to lie."

"What about Bubbles?" I asked. "She just had to do the tree."

Buttercup shrugged in response. "I don't know, she disappeared after a while. Hell, I don't even remember if she finished the tree or not."

_That doesn't sound right. _"Is she ok?"

"I guess," Buttercup kept drinking her coffee. "Maybe you should just give her a call."

***rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring***

"I said call her not me."

"What? I'm not calling you, I-"

"I know, I know, it's a joke damn. Here, hold this," Buttercup shoved her coffee cup into my hand and searched her jacket for her phone. "Hello?"

"Is it Bubbles?" I whispered, she just batted me away. "Ow," I mouthed.

"Yeah?" Buttercup nodded. All of a sudden, her face lit up. "Really?! That's awesome!" She exclaimed, starting to walk a few steps away from me and smiling. "Yes, I'm proud of you, idiot." _Oh, she's probably talking to Butch. _"Seven…yeah I'm free at seven." _Wonder what's going on…_ "I will. Yeah, yeah. Shut up!" I tapped her shoulder and made a gesture about us needing to hurry. _Sorry BC, don't want to ruin this but we're pressed for time. _"Alright, alright, _stud_. I gotta go, but I'll be there." And with that she hung up.

"What's going on with '_Stud'_?" I smirked.

Buttercup took her coffee back and slapped me (ow!). "Shut up, I'm proud of him. He's been working extra shifts for two months straight so that asshole boss of his could give him the Christmas bonus."

"Oh? I had no idea."

Buttercup tilted her cup aimlessly. "Yeah, and he's taking me out to dinner tonight. Some fancy lobster place."

"Oh, okay," I took a sip of my own coffee.

. . .

"So, you'll use _his _nickname," I pouted.

Buttercup snorted in response. "Hey, I just call him that because I know it bugs him a little just like his nickname for me does."

_Liar, _I shook my head. Butch had told me one night last year while shit-faced to get him his "Cupcake" because her "Stud Muffin" was good and ready to _propose _to her. They'd been dating for about three months then. Needless to say, I didn't tell Buttercup or Butch when he sobered the next day about that. _It's nice to see they have that side to them too._

Plus, I'm still waiting for the perfect opportunity to hold it against Butch.

"Speaking of Butch," I began as we walked into the mall. "Any idea of what to get him for Christmas?"

"You asking me as his girlfriend or because 'Santa' needs advice?"

"Both?"

Buttercup broke into a smirk, "Well as girlfriend, I'm not telling you."

"Oh?"

"Shut up. And as for _Santa,_" she began. "Hmm, what might Butch want from fat, old White Beard?"

"While you're at it, I might need some help with Blossom and Brick too."

"Dude, didn't you get anyone else in?" Buttercup bumped shoulders with me, the both of us laughing. "Oh wait, does this mean Santa already got my gift?"

"Don't ask, just help."

She stuck her tongue out at me but dropped it. "Fine. Well, I can tell you right now that Blossom's gift should probably have something to with her wanting to help those orphan kids down by Citysville that are skimping out on a 'quality education.'"

"Which kids?" _I haven't heard about these kids._

"Um yeah, she finished her teaching credentials as a TA over there and said the teachers weren't really helpful. So, I don't know, maybe get the kids some new books?"

I was thinking about what she said and started formulating a plan in my head. _Could I do it by then?_

"Butch…" she continued. "Well, I would've said his bike, but he already fixed that."

"Yeah I was thinking that too," I replied. "Is there anything else though? We don't really talk about the *deep* stuff or anything, so I don't know what stuff bothers him what he likes, you know, outside of us."

"Mmm," Buttercup finished her coffee and tossed it in a nearby can. "I know he fucking hates his boss. That guy's got a stick up his ass 'cause Butch is superpowered, and beats out literally every other employee."

I nodded, "You know? I have heard him complain about his boss a lot. Weird, right? You would think that being able to work faster and better would make his boss happy."

"Nope," Buttercup replied, popping the 'P'. "His boss pays by car fixed, so Butch works very little and gets paid more than everyone. Not to mention, Butch works in Citysville. The new mayor may have lifted the 'No-Powers' law in order to be more 'open-minded' but there's a lot of Cityville folks who aren't on board with supers, Butch's boss included."

"You know something," I told her. "I think I might have an idea for that."

"Sweet," she said. "And as for Brick… I have no clue."

I sighed. _Yeah, I knew he'd be the hardest to figure out. _"Well don't worry, we'll figure something out."

We kept roaming around the mall, visiting different shops. Buttercup wanted to take advantage of today to finish her Christmas shopping for her sisters and the Professor. I joined her, seeing as I still have to get normal Boomer presents too.

* * *

-BUBBLES'S POV—

*At approximately 3:04 PM*

My knees bounced under the table of the bar as I waited for Butch. He wanted to meet at Al Co.'s Hall of Craft Beers in downtown Townsville. It was a very nice place and one of the few nearby bars open this early, which might be the reason why he chose this place. Buttercup once mentioned to me that he knew the owner very well, and so that's how he could get away with drinking here despite still being underage. They also had some food which was pretty good, but I hadn't ordered anything yet. I wasn't really hungry.

But I don't think I would mind a drink.

"Blondie!"

I jerked my head up to the entrance to see an ecstatic Butch waving at me from the entrance. I gave him a small wave in return and he flew over to sit in front of me. A waiter hurried over and dropped off two menus. Butch skimmed through his quickly and before the waiter even had a chance to leave, he ordered:

"I'll take the double-bacon burger with fries and onion, no, mozzarella sticks."

"Sure Butch," the waiter noted the order. _Must be friends with him too…_ "Anything to drink?"

"How about an Irish Stout to start? Something light."

"No problem, and for the lady?"

Butch looked at me and waited, I just shook my head politely. "Oh, I'm not really hungry."

"Do you want a drink?" Butch asked. _I don't think it would be a good idea…_Again, I shook my head no. Butch simply turned to the waiter and asked for a couple more minutes. The waiter nodded and left, leaving one menu behind, and went to put Butch's order in. I took a deep breath, getting to ready to tell Butch what I heard today, when I noticed him texting and snickering to himself.

"What's going on?" I asked. _Maybe some small talk first._

"Huh?" Butch raised his head. "Oh, just talking with Buttercup. We have plans for dinner tonight so she's pretty excited about that."

"Oh."

Butch narrowed his eyes and put his phone away. "Hey, are you sure you don't want anything? They got non-alcoholic drinks too, if you want." I didn't say anything. "C'mon Blondie, I'll feel like an ass if I'm eating this whole time and you don't even have a drink."

I chuckled a little at his comment. "Maybe a lemonade?"

"Sure, you want anything else? Salad or fries or something?"

"No, no I'm okay thanks. I'm not really hungry."

Butch shrugged. "If you say so," he said before calling the waiter back to add the lemonade to the order. We sat quietly for a few moments before Butch spoke up again. "So, what's going on? What did Dumber do?"

"Dumber?

Butch nodded, "Yeah I'm Dumb and he's Dumber."

"Oh, don't say that," I said with a small smile. "If that's you guys, then what's Brick?"

"A dick."

His answer took me by surprise and I dropped my jaw, not even noticing the giggle that came out.

Butch smirked back at me. "Ah, I knew I could get you to laugh. So, why where you all sad just now? Did Boomer say something stupid?"

"No, not exactly."

In that moment the waiter arrived, drinks in hand. "One Irish Stout and one lemonade," he announced, setting them down gently. "Food will be ready in a little bit."

"Thanks man," replied Butch, letting the waiter go. He took a swig of his beer and I sipped at my lemonade. "Damn, that's good," he said between gulps. "You were saying?" Butch gestured at me.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I started.

"Shoot."

"How are things with you and Buttercup?"

Butch set his drink down and nodded. "Things are…pretty good actually," he scratched at his chin. "Really good, I think. I got the bonus at work I'd been working for, so I can finally take her to that fancy lobster place she's been dying to try. I just got off the phone with her about it, and she sounded pretty happy so I'm happy."

"Dinner, tonight?" I stirred the lemonade with a thin straw. "That does sound…exciting."

"Yeah," Butch continued. "Already made the reservations and everything. They were booked solid but hey, Him knows the owner so that certainly helped."

"Mm, I bet it does."

Butch finished his pint (_already?!_) and signaled the waiter for another one. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked me. "Me and your sister I mean. You mentioned Boomer over the phone and you sounded, well, not like you. I thought maybe he did something and you were sad about it. Not sure why you'd come to me but," he trailed off.

Oh, this is going to break his heart.

_You have to tell him. _I urged myself. _Even if there's only a slight chance it's true, he has a right to know. And you do too. _"Butch, I think Boomer is hiding something from me."

"What?"

"No, actually I _know_ he's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, part me thinks it's," I stopped. The knot in my stomach appeared out of nowhere, and it rose to my throat, cutting me off.

"What?" Butch asked again.

_Don't cry, don't cry, just say it. _In a small voice, I squeaked: "I think he's cheating on me."

"Boomer? Cheating on you?" Butch snorted.

"This isn't funny!" I said, grabbing a napkin to dab the water out of my eyes.

"So, ha-ha, sorry," Butch kept laughing, even as the second pint arrived. "Bubbles, no. Look Boomer's an idiot but he's not a cheater. He's obsessed with you, there's no way-"

"With Buttercup," I finished.

Butch's laughter died down, and he sat up in the booth. "What did you say?"

"That's why I called you," I tried to explain. "I don't know if they're actually involved, I mean I don't want to think that and honestly I actually think it's very unlikely but there's a little voice in my head that is wondering if maybe-"

"Wait shut up for a second," Butch interrupted. "What makes you think that?"

I told him everything. The suspicious call, the sneaking around, what Buttercup said about not getting caught. Butch just took it all in and when I was finished, he just sat there. "I'm sorry, Butch."

He didn't say anything right away. "I can't believe it." Before I could respond, Butch grabbed a passing waiter, a different guy, and ordered another beer. "The strongest one you have. Bring me five."

The waiter didn't hesitate and scurried off to go get the drinks. I couldn't blame him, Butch was terrifying when he was upset. "Here," Butch pushed his beer mug, the one he'd been drinking before, towards me. "Since you probably feel like shit too."

I accepted the drink, partly because I wasn't sure what Butch would do if I said no, and partly because I _did _feel like shit. This was awful, even if Buttercup and Boomer aren't doing anything. They're hiding something, what if it's dangerous? What if Boomer contracted some awful disease? What if he's going through some terrible problem but felt he couldn't trust me with it? Why not? I'm his girlfriend! I've been his girlfriend for YEARS! What could he possibly be trusting Buttercup with but hiding from me or what could Buttercup be hiding that she couldn't tell neither her sister nor her boyfriend about?

I told all this to Butch, and he said he felt the same way.

After several drinks later, on both our ends, Butch said: "We oughta find those two. Like, maybe we're wrong."

"That'ss agre *burp* eaT idea," I slurred back. "I bets we can find them really fast if we fly."

"Let's do it," Butch smacked the beer mug down, breaking the glass. "Eh, they'll put it on my tab." He left several bills on the table and I left a tip too -just in case- before taking off.

* * *

-NARRATOR'S POV-

"OW!"

The pair shouted, having knocked heads hard while flying in the sky. Butch and Bubbles drunkenly flew in circles over Townsville searching for either one of their counterparts. About thirty seconds after Butch had crashed into Bubbles above one of many Townsville malls, he spotted a golden glint peaking out from a sea of heads beneath him,

"There!" Butch pointed in the (general) direction of Boomer.

Bubbles and Butch floated down closer to get a better look, but couldn't hear much of anything being said.

"What are they saying?" Bubbles whispered.

"I dunno," Butch whispered back, trying to stay hidden. "My ears are ringing 'cause you crashed into me."

Bubbles dropped her jaw indignantly. "You crashed into ME."

"Whatever."

They did however hear a laugh, a familiar one. Buttercup's. It brought back their attention to the scene below and there, clear as day, they saw Buttercup playfully shoving Boomer, both of them laughing. And at the uncomfortable angle they were at, what should have been Buttercup sticking her tongue at Boomer was seen as:

"Oh my god is she leaning in to kiss that son of a bitch?!"

"No, I can't watch!"

Bubbles and Butch were shook to the core at what they just witnessed. So, they were being lied to…

"Now what?" Bubbles asked.

Butch sat on the cloud beside her, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know," he answered. "I guess now we have to tell them we know."

* * *

**it is now 2AM in California time. which means it's christmas morning eveeywhere else so Merry Christmas! The *thrilling* finale will be posted tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**goddamn this is late. **

**also, this story went in a wildly different direction then when i first thought of it last year.**

**also also, i know this is a poor excuse but the ending is probably wack because yeahhhh i rushed to finish before the new year**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

*Buttercup's_ POV*_

"Right this way, please."

The hostess guided me to a brightly lit table in the corner of the room, Butch was already sitting down, his leg jumping underneath the table. _Hope I didn't keep him waiting too long…_ "Here you are," the woman announced.

"Thank you."

She nodded politely to me and waited for me to sit down before handing me the menu. I thanked her again and opened to menu to look at the food while she left. About thirty seconds in, I noticed Butch had yet to look at me. _Is he… mad? _

He was in such a good mood on the phone earlier today. _I wonder what happened. _Butch was slouching over the table, staring down directly into his plate, moving his knife between his fingers, his leg still bouncing underneath the table. _What's going on? _"Uh, Butch-"

"Good evening, my name is Jonathan and I will be your server tonight," The waiter, Jonathan, interrupted me before I could get a word in. "I understand that you have chosen our Lobster special for dinner, uh, sir?"

Butch glanced to his side and sat up, looking at Jonathan while still avoiding me. _Seriously, what the hell?_ "Yeah, that's correct."

"Wonderful. Then I have for you here," Jonathan replied, pulling a wine bottle out and placing it on the table. "Sauvignon Blanc to accompany the lobster dishes. Your sides of baked potato and risotto are on their way. Would you like me to bring you the salads now or would you like a few more minutes to decide?"

_Salads?_ "No, we're ready," Butch spoke up. "Two Caesar salads."

"Right away sir, thank you."

And with that, Jonathan the Waiter took the menu I had barely looked at out of my hands and left, leaving me alone with Butch again, and Butch going back to glaring at the table.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" I whispered harshly at him.

*Silence*

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting weird?"

_Still nothing, why is he ignoring me?! _My fists tightened underneath the table and a growing heat rose in me. _Calm down Buttercup, _I warned myself. _Breathe. Fighting's not going to fix this now. His manager probably just really pissed him off or something._

I took a deep breath. "Butch," I tried again.

He still didn't look up.

"Butch," I said softer. "Look at me."

His leg stopped bouncing and he sat up straight again, finally lifting his head to see me. For a split second, his face was full of anger but then, he _saw _ me. His jaw dropped in the slightest and his eyes widened. With my hair and some makeup done, plus the dress I was wearing (bought it today, Boomer helped pick it out since he knows his brother's taste), yeah.

I guess you could say I looked pretty damn cute.

But that gaze filled with awe that Butch had didn't last long, immediately it screwed up into one of anger again and he just scowled at me. At least he wasn't ignoring me anymore. "Butch, what's wrong? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "You, you look nice."

"Thanks," I offered a smile. Again, he looked almost genuinely happy to see me before twisting his face back into a frown, like he was trying to remain angry. _But why?_ "Butch, are you sure that-"

"Sorry to interrupt!" Jonathan chimed in. _Fucking hell. _"I have your salads here and I just talked to the cooks, your sides will be off in about seven minutes. Would you like anything else while you wait?"

_Yeah, some fucking privacy. _"No, thank you," I smiled back at him. _Now kindly fuck off so I can talk to my boyfriend._

Jonathan nodded and served us each a glass of wine, seeing how Butch had yet to open it, and returned to the kitchen. Meanwhile Butch went back to the silent treatment, devouring his salad.

_Fine, don't talk to me then._ I picked up my fork and started eating my own salad, albeit at a much slower pace. I was only about halfway through when Butch cleared his plate and gulped down an entire glass of wine. Then he poured himself a second glass, and finished that one, before setting the glass down and finally looking up at me. "We need to talk," he announced.

_About time. _"Ok, talk."

"Before I say anything though," Butch started pouring himself another drink. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all you want to be honest about?"

I furrowed my brows, _Is he…accusing __me__ of something?_ "Um, no?"

"Buttercup," Butch started.

"Butch, is there something _you_ want to tell me?" I asked, but Butch just darkened his expression and pounded down another glass. And then reached for the bottle _again_. "Babe, maybe try slowing down?"

But Butch, instead of putting the bottle back down, looked me dead in the eyes and _drank the whole thing._

_OK THAT IS IT! "_Butch, what the _fuck_ is your problem? If you're mad at me why don't you just tell me straight instead of whining like a little-"

"ME?" He growled. "Oh, _I'm _the one with the fucking problem?!" He slammed the bottle down, and the plates shook. "You're the one who's fucking lying and acting like a coward instead of telling me to my face."

"Lying about what?!"

Butch was about to take another swig of the bottle when he realized it was empty.

"Run out of wine, you fucking alcoholic?"

"Shut up."

I sighed and finished my glass. _Hell, I could use another bottle too if he's going to be like this. _"Listen, I don't know what's going on with you," I told him. "But I'm going to ask the waiter for another bottle and when I come back, we can talk like fucking adults." I stood up from my chair and headed towards the back.

"Try not to stick your tongue down his throat while you're at it."

_WHAT THE FU-_

* * *

_-NARRATOR'S POV—_

Butch, still tipsy from earlier that day and now even slower thanks to all the wine, could hardly react when an enraged Buttercup came speeding to him and ripped him out of his seat with one hand, flying out of the restaurant and dragging her very-drunk boyfriend up into the sky, where she could properly kill him.******

"LET GO!" Butch swatted clumsily at her.

Buttercup socked him square in the jaw, almost sobering him completely, before releasing him. Butch tittered from side to side, but his instincts kicked in and he was able to balance himself in the air 'til Buttercup sent him flying again. "I cannot BELIEVE what you just fucking said!"

Butch reset his jaw and flew to her at full speed, with the full intent of returning those two punches (and they might've stuck if he wasn't still buzzed). "Well I cannot BELIEVE that you would cheat on me. And with my own brother!"

"What?" Buttercup yelled back, dodging Butch's attacks. "That's what you're so pissy about?!"

"Don't try to deny it!" Butch blasted at her with his laser eyes (OW! Asshole!), hitting Buttercup. "I saw you with Boomer today!"

All the color drained from Buttercup's face, and Butch took that expression as one of guilt, because he caught her. And though Butch did catch Buttercup sneaking around with Boomer, she thought, it's not what he thinks. _Do I tell him, or do I keep my promise?_

"So, it's true."

"Butch,"

"No, fuck this!" he put a hand up. "You know what? I hope you're happy with the fucker. Bubbles and I can just move on without you two."

This comment, like Buttercup's little adventure with Boomer however, was misunderstood. What Butch meant was that he and Bubbles will learn to live without their respective partners. What Buttercup _heard_ on the other hand was Butch saying he was going to sleep with her baby sister.

This of course prompted said brunette to absolutely lose it and chase after him with full force.

The sudden attack, again, took Butch by surprise but now a bit more sober he was able to put up a better fight. He didn't really want to hurt Buttercup — who knows why, Lord knows he was ready to amputate his brother, maybe it's the liquor or something, he really should cut down on it— but he couldn't just forgive her. He might've learned to let it go _eventually_ if it had been a one-time fling with some random asshole he could ki- uh, _take care of_ without anyone knowing. But, this was his brother, and it was five _years._

He can't just let that go.

Buttercup's punching, meanwhile Butch was undergoing this thought process, weakened as she fought instead the tears threatening to form. _This is all so messed up and wrong._ And how can he just leave her like that for her _sister_? How can he say that?

Butch noticed Buttercup's softer hits and, though she wasn't crying, he knew that she was about to. He could see it on her face, and paid attention to what she was screaming about. Butch sighed and took her by the arms to try and calm her down, "Are you cryi- why are you cr- stop _crying_ I'm not going to do anything with your sister!"

"You just said-"

"That's not what I meant!" Butch clarified, releasing her. "I'm not like you."

"But I'm not cheating on you with Boomer!" Buttercup cried out. "What you saw today was something else, but I swear to you, I've never cheated on you and you are the only Rowdyruff I'd ever date."

Butch looked confused at her, "Then, what the fuck? I saw you at the mall today with him."

Buttercup sighed, _Sorry Boomer. _"Okay, I'll tell you…"

* * *

_*Time Skip*_

Bubbles sat on her bed, sipping away at a tea that Blossom had left for her. It was for her stomachache, the one that she got from drinking so much (or at least more than she was used to). Perhaps it wasn't the alcohol, but that's what she was blaming it on. Bubbles wasn't sure if the tea was actually helping either, but Blossom wasn't sure how to help and Bubbles didn't want to ask Buttercup or Boomer. _Oh wait,_ she just realized. _I can ask Butch._

She reached for her cell phone and sent Butch a message in which she asked three important things: How did it go with Buttercup? Any advice on how to confront Boomer with this? Is there something she can take to get rid of the stomachache the alcohol gave her?

She laid back down on her bed and waited. Bubbles sighed, _This…I can't believe it happened now…_

_ It's Christmas time._

**BZZT.**

Bubbles picked up her phone to read the message Butch sent:

**BUTCH: talked to BC, we were way wrong. believe me, u have nothing to worry about. don't mention it to Boomer.**

**BUTCH: also, stomach pain? idk google it. never had it**

**BUTCH: gtg. see u at the xmas party. bye**

Bubbles stared at her phone. _Nothing to worry about?_ She dropped the phone back into her lap, still unsure about the situation. _But, Butch would have no reason to lie, right? _She fell back into her bed. _The Christmas Party…oh man. _Bubbles hoped and prayed, _Santa, I don't mean to be selfish, but I really hope you pull through with a Christmas miracle, even if it's a little one._

_ Just please, don't let me lose my sister._

* * *

***time skip***

And so the party arrived, the Reds and Greens celebrating the most festive time of year.

Bubbles and Boomer were there too, although both sat together in the living room with a little less cheer.

She because she noticed her beau had been around less and less, and he because he was dead-tired.

Our blue boy had spent quite a few sleepless nights making sure all the Christmas gifts were acquired.

Butch now knew the truth, and decided to keep quiet like Buttercup asked, for...no reason.

After all, wouldn't want "Santa's Little Helper" to not give him a present this season.

And wow, did Boomer deliver on presents! Including for Butch and their red-headed older brother.

So simple, a gift card for the local bookstore, buys some peace for the bro Boomer used to smother.

Blossom was quite confused when she raised the small key from the colorfully wrapped, little box.

The key to the classroom she now owns, thanks to "Santa", which Cityville's youth's future unlocks.

Now at this party, Butch didn't find a box or bag or even a trinket in a stocking underneath the Christmas tree.

Instead he got a phone call during dinner, being relocated to Townsville, and from his cruel boss he was free.

Buttercup would've been happy with that, but "Santa" still got his "helper" something he knew she'd like.

Boomer brought her those concert tickets she sold in order to help pay the repairs of Butch's broken bike.

Bubbles of course was ecstatic to find out that she was going to Africa to help the elephants!

On top of that, her beloved too gave her a gift that put an end to her pointless fretfulness.

"Boomer," they said, "Did Santa get you blades for your skates again?"

"Nope!" Buttercup interrupted. "Here's another one, with your name written in pen."

Boomer looked confused, he didn't remember buying himself another thing.

Buttercup winked at him, and he unwrapped the the gift. A collectible ice hockey ring!

"Merry Christmas!" The greens yelled, and the happiness in the air was tangible.

_This is why we do it,_ Boomer thought. Santa's little helpers truly make this time of year a little more magical.

_End._

* * *

****I just feel like every time the greens are about to argue, they go somewhere else and have full-on fights. Oh, and they only fly away to some other location because they've gotten tired of having to pay for all the repairs their "arguments" result in.**

**happy new year's you guys!**


End file.
